


Water fight

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Lumax, Mike and El being stupidly cute, Mileven, Summer Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Turns into a water fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Another prompt I have for you is Mileven on a slipping slide- tumblr prompt





	Water fight

“Shit! Look out Max!” Dustin screamed as he slid full force off the end of the slide into where Max was standing.

  
They landed in a heap, Lucas rushing over to help Max up.

  
“You’re so dead Henderson.” She lunged at him, Lucas and Will watching.

  
“Should we stop her?” Will looked up at Lucas but he shook his head.

  
“Nah, I wanna see where this goes.”

* * *

 

  
Mike was watching Max and Dustin fight, his hands shoved in the pockets of his swimming trunks. El was looking at the slip n slide, feeling the water from the hose around her feet. Her eyes glanced back at Mike, a cruel thought in her mind. She smirked, creeping up behind her unexpecting boyfriend.

  
“El? What-”

  
She gave him a gentle push in the back and he went flying down the slide. But she hadn’t thought the plan through because at the last second he grabbed her hand and she came down with him.

  
They slid down, screaming with laughter and landing at the bottom in a pile. El’s head landed on Mike’s chest and she looked up, meeting his eyes. They let out a laugh and Mike helped her up.

She ran over to Will, but Mike snuck away. Within a few minutes he returned, getting his own back on El as he hit her with a water balloon.

  
“Not fair!” She shouted and ran after him, but he caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly spinning her around.

  
Soon, a water fight had broken out, Dustin chasing people with the hose and Will taking shelter behind Lucas.

  
El ambushed Mike, jumping on his back and smashing a balloon over his head. But she placed a kiss on the top of his wet curls and she was forgiven.

  
“Cease fire!” Dustin shouted, holding his hands up. “I hear the ice cream truck!”

  
Within a flash they’d all dropped any water based weapons and bolted out onto the street, soaking wet and leaving footprints across the sidewalk.


End file.
